Can't dance, won't dance
by lou1013
Summary: An Olicity fic- originally a one shot but as the story got a bit long, it's now going to be more than one chapter. It's a bit of nice fluff with Oliver and Felicity dancing. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fourth Olicity Story but the other three were all part of the one storyline. This started off as a one shot about Felicity and Oliver dancing but it got a bit long so it'll be more than one chapter now. I love reviews. Thanks for reading.**

Can't dance, Won't dance.

"Why not Felicity?" Oliver was trying to hide the whining tone from his voice.

"Because you always tell me you hate these things. You said that everyone is stuffy. And that it's boring." Felicity was tidying folders on Oliver's desk and sitting in his chair, Oliver lying on the couch in his office, his feet thrown over the arm of it. Felicity had her own adjoining office but really they shared his office most of the time.

"That's why I need you there. To keep me from jumping off the building with the sheer boredom of it." Felicity tried not to convey her emotions at Oliver's use of the word 'need' when referring to her. Her musings were interrupted by Oliver's secretary entering with the afternoon post.

"Thank you Ella." Oliver sat up on the couch and extended his hand to take the bundle. As Ella exited, she gave Felicity her usual cold stare.

"I don't know what that girl does all day except glare at me at every opportunity." Felicity stood and took the post from Oliver's hands. She knew he usually threw it aside and she'd find some important document buried in a drawer days later.

Oliver laughed quietly to himself. "She answers my phones. And once I think she did offer to make me coffee but it was so terrible I never asked her again. I need to have a secretary anyway. It's expected of me." Oliver sat back into the couch cousins, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Most people think that's what I am anyway," Felicity muttered quietly.

Oliver knew that Felicity initially wasn't delighted at the prospect of being moved from the IT department to the role of 'Executive consultant', a title that she thinks Oliver plucked out of thin air. It was a good cover for why they spend so much time together and allowed Felicity to help Oliver out in the day to day running of the company and not have it clash with their extracurricular activities. This way when they had a particularly late night on Arrow business, he would tell her to sleep in the next morning. She didn't know herself with this new flexibility but she knew what was being said about her around the office.

"You're my right hand man Felicity. I mean you're my woman. You know what I mean. Not that there's anything wrong with being my secretary but you don't work for me, you work with me." Felicity flopped down on the coffee table across from Oliver, still flicking through the post.

"That's not what everyone else thinks. You know I've always been a nerd and I'm well used to being bullying but being shut out is just as bad." Felicity was a strong person and wasn't complaining. She was able to stand up for herself but Oliver needed to know that it wasn't easy either. "And I don't deserve the Ice Queen out there giving me dirty looks every chance she gets."

"Don't mind those gossips. If they can't see what a genius you are on your own merits, that's their loss. I can have their desks moved to next to a broken toilet or under a faulty air conditioning vent if you like." Felicity looked up to see Oliver give her one of his award winning charming smiles.

She couldn't help grinning in response. She didn't tell him about how people went quiet when she entered the elevator. She didn't reveal overhearing more than once how she must be great in the sack if Oliver Queen was still hanging around with the nerdy IT girl. She really didn't want to tell him how she saw a viral email going around the office that joked that you better make your presence known loudly before entering Oliver's office in case you found a naked Felicity Smoak across his desk. The email had her ID card picture photo-shopped on a naked model's body.

"You're right. They obviously have quite sad lives," Felicity said, making a mental note to track down the originator of the email and exact her revenge.

"Anyway you're changing the subject. Please come to the benefit. It's Queen Consolidated sponsored and you're an important employee of the company." Oliver cocked his head to the side with an innocent look on his face that he hoped would guilt her into coming. "I'll get you a pretty dress," Oliver said in a juvenile way, his bottom lip puffed out slightly.

There was a time when she would have found this an insulting offer but she knew Oliver meant it only as a bribe for doing him a favor. He would never expect her to being dragged along to a benefit and having to fork out for another dress. "Can't you just rustle up a date? I'm sure plenty of women throw themselves at you all the time." Felicity immediately regretted suggesting Oliver go out on a date with somebody. It was just she didn't know what people would say if she and Oliver arrived at a benefit together. Especially when there would be so many people from the company at it.

"I don't want to rustle up a floozy. I want you to come. We'll have fun- making fun of the stuffy people and drinking a few glasses of wine. I can pretend I dragged you along so that we could discuss work things if you like."

"What charity is it again?" Felicity felt her resolve melting.

"Victim support. It's run in association with the DA's office. They refer victims of crime for legal advice and counseling." Oliver stood and was putting back on his suit jacket, smoothing out some wrinkles in it.

"And I suppose you don't want moral support because a certain ex girlfriend of yours will be there?" Felicity raised an eyebrow at him and stood to face him.

"Oh Laurel's going to be there? Suppose she probably will," Oliver responded jokingly, again playing innocent.

"You're as bad a liar as you always were." Felicity felt Oliver still slightly as she fixed the collar of his shirt that was sticking up over the lapel of his jacket. She had done it unconsciously without realizing the intimacy of her action and their close proximity.

"Duly noted." Oliver spoke quietly, looking down at Felicity's delicate hands smoothing down his lapel. If Oliver was honest, he didn't know why he was so insistent that Felicity come along with him. He knew it was asking alot when she already spent so much of her time with him. He knew it would make her feel uncomfortable since people from QC would see them. But he didn't want to bring a date. He liked spending time with Felicity. He spent most of his day and many of his evenings with her but he never got bored of her. She was fun and interesting and she made him smile. Was anything so wrong with that, he thought?

Felicity took a step back when she realized how close they were, her legs hitting the side of the coffee table. She leant down to massage her calf, an expletive escaping her. "I'll need an hour at lunch to get a dress and you have to let me home at five if you want me ready by seven tonight." Felicity hopped across the office. She noticed Oliver's hand briefly went to her lower back to steady her and her heart rate accelerated slightly at his touch. 'Stop that Felicity,' she found herself saying to herself, 'He's just being considerate and that's all.'

"That's no problem at all. I hope you don't mind it's formal." Oliver circled his desk, taking the seat Felicity had vacated a few minutes ago.

"As longs as there's good wine and some food I don't care if I have to wear a bikini." Felicity picked her bag and jacket up before realizing she was speaking nonsense. "I mean why would I have to wear a bikini to one of your parties. Though thinking about old tabloid stories about you, I'd say you had your fair share of bikini parties." She saw Oliver looking bemused.

"No, formal dress will be fine. I'll give you more warning for a bikini party," Oliver joked. "See you at seven." Oliver stood to help Felicity into her jacket. His mother really had taught him good manners. Felicity turned around to pick up her bag and was now facing him when he spoke sincerely this time. "And thank you. I appreciate it."

At 7pm on the dot, her doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole to see Oliver adjusting his bow tie on the other side. She undid the locks and opened the door. He greeted her with a warm smile. "I hate Tux's by the way. The tie never sits right for me."

"Come here and I'll try," Felicity answered, ushering him into her living room.

Oliver was very aware of their closeness as she tried to fix his tie. He looked down at her, a look on concentration in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. A smile crept across his face and he felt the warmth coming from her small body next to him.

"There. All better," Felicity said, admiring her handy work. She took a step back, now giving Oliver a full view of her dress. She wore a deep green full-length dress, fitted in all the right places. Oliver tried not to focus too much on the favorable view of her cleavage that it gave him. 'Stop that Oliver. She's your friend.'

"You look fantastic Felicity. I love the color." Felicity blushed slightly. It didn't escape her the meaning her dress would hold with Oliver. It was like their little in-joke in public.

"Thank you Oliver. You scrub up well yourself," Felicity returned, grabbing her clutch bag.

Diggle was waiting to open the car door for them when the pair arrived downstairs. Diggle whistled approvingly when Felicity approached. "Looking good Smoak."

"Thank you John. Does this big guy not give you a night off?" Felicity motioned to Oliver.

"Hey…" Oliver acted mock offended.

"I volunteered. Carly is out of town and I wanted to make sure he was a gentleman to you tonight." Even though Felicity knew it was a joke, she blushed slightly at the thought. Oliver gave him a hard look before getting into the car.

When they had got into the car Felicity asked, "So if anybody asked, I'm your…"

"Executive consultant. You're coming along with me tonight to support a favorite charity of the company." Oliver smiled back at Felicity. He had obviously prepared that line in advance.

"Right. That should be fine. And what about Laurel?"

"What about her?" Felicity thought she saw him squirm slightly at the mention of her name.

"Will you be ok if you come face to face with her?" Felicity felt an ache at the thought of them together that she knew she didn't have a right to feel.

"Look we managed to make up after I cheated on her with her sister and returned from the dead. I'm sure we'll be ok after…" Oliver couldn't finish.

"Do you think you would still be together if Tommy hadn't…?" Felicity now couldn't finish this sentence. Even seven months after his death, it was still hard to say. She remembered hearing his dying words and Oliver sobbing over the comm. She didn't know if Oliver ever realized she had heard.

"No I don't think so. We had one minor slip after she broke up with Tommy. I was holding on to this old image I had of her, the one I had pined over on a lonely island, but I wasn't really seeing who we are now."

_Oliver hadn't told Felicity the full details but she was in the back of the limo that day at Tommy's graveside when she saw Oliver and Laurel share a kiss. He had just returned from his five months away. When he returned to the car, Felicity tried to just stare out the window and pretend she didn't see it happen. She didn't know if it meant they were going to get back together. But then he gently put his hand on her arm until she looked towards him. It was a dull day and she couldn't clearly see his features in the backseat of the car. "Sorry I didn't mean to hold you guys up. I think it's good that we got to actually have a break up this time, rather than me just running away." Oliver continued to rub circles on her forearm as he turned to stare out the window into the dusk. She knew then it was a goodbye kiss._

_Oliver didn't mention her at all and as far as she knew the first time he saw her again was three week later. Felicity had arrived into the office first and was startled to find Laurel sitting on the couch on her own in his office. Felicity almost jumped when she saw her. Ella hadn't warned her there was anyone inside._

_"Hey. Laurel, right?" Felicity said, pretending she didn't immediately know who she was._

_Laurel stood. "Yeah. Felicity, wasn't it?" Laurel gave her an unreadable look._

_"Yeah that's me alright. Oliver should be in any minute. Is he expecting you?" Felicity tried to sound business-like._

_At that moment Oliver backed in through the door holding two cups of take-away coffee. Before he turned and noticed Laurel he was already speaking. "So they had no vanilla shots today so I got you hazelnut. Hope it's ok. I know you love your vanilla." Oliver's words were cut off when he spotted his ex._

_"Yes hazelnut is perfect, thank you." Felicity nervously took one of the coffees off him. "I'll be in next door and let you two talk." Felicity's eyes locked with Oliver's just before she closed the door to her adjoining office. She could see that he was slightly thrown by Laurel's presence._

_The wall between their offices was thin and she felt bad for overhearing their conversation. _

_"It's not often you see the boss bringing his assistant coffee." Laurel could be heard saying._

_"She's not my assistant, she's my…" Oliver didn't finish the sentence but changed the subject. "How can I help you Laurel?"_

_"It's just the Victim's aid benefit is in a few weeks and I know you really need to be there this year, what with your Mother and everything. It's just I have to go and I didn't want things to be awkward between us if we bumped into each other there."_

_"We're both grown up's Laurel. I think we can be civil." Felicity thought she heard his voice bristle at the way he said her name now._

_"Yeah you're right. Well I'll see you there then?"_

_"Yeah definitely." Felicity knew that Oliver was giving her one of his winning fake smiles._

_When the office door closed behind Laurel, she heard Oliver call out. "You can come out of hiding now Felicity. She's gone."_

Oliver and Felicity arrived at the Opera house where the benefit was being held. Felicity wasn't nervous until she noticed the flashes of cameras outside the car's window. Oliver must have detected her nerves because he put his hand over the top of hers. "Don't worry about the cameras. You look great. Do you want to go around the back entrance?"

"Yes please," Felicity said sheepishly.

"No problem. I want you to enjoy this night. Dig will you bring us to the other entrance?"

"No problem guys."

As they approached the back entrance Felicity felt Oliver hand squeeze hers. "Ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I mention I love getting reviews? Thank you guys. Enjoy.**

Can't dance, won't dance chapter 2

Felicity craned her neck up to look at the ornate ceiling of the Opera House. She had been here once for a matinee of 'Carmen' but the interior was opulently lit with chandeliers tonight for the benefit showing off every detail in the paintwork on the ceiling. She was so preoccupied with examining the room around her that she almost tripped down a step coming into the main foyer. Luckily Oliver's quick reflexes saved her that embarrassment. Felicity flushed as she noted Oliver's hand lingering on her waist for a few more seconds than was necessary to balance her.

Felicity's fixation with the décor thankfully protected her from the dozens of pairs of eyes that stared at her as the couple entered. The wealthy of Starling City took a snobbish interest in anyone Oliver dated and the QC employees took an interest as the boss was standing with his arm around the waist of an employee. When Oliver looked around, they all pretended to go back to their conversations, like they hadn't been gaping at the pair.

When they entered the main hall Felicity's eye's brightened. "Ooh wine," Felicity iterated as she snagged two glasses from a passing waiter. She took a long sip and hummed with approval. "You rich folk have some good wine."

Oliver smiled down at Felicity. He loved how unaffected she was by all his wealth while at the same time being so appreciative of little things like a painted dome ceiling. He took the offered glass from her. "Yeah us rich folk are like that."

Felicity stopped herself suddenly, Oliver almost crashing into her. "I didn't mean that as an insult. Firstly there's obviously nothing wrong with being rich and secondly I think you've proven you're quite a selfless person with more on your mind than expensive wine."

Oliver cocked his head to one side, his eyes soft. "I take no offence Felicity. Come on. Let's get lots and lots of tiny canapés to soak up this good wine." His hand pressed lightly on her low back through the thin fabric of her dress, his touch warm.

Diggle parked the car in the secure parking area and had to take the kitchen entrance into the Opera House to gain entry. He still had to be seen to be Oliver's bodyguard also tonight. Diggle wasn't a man to take offense easily but having to use the service entrance grated on him. If only all these people knew how he and Oliver defended this city night after night.

Diggle stood at the back of a large room with a clear view of Oliver and Felicity. He watched as the pair stood close to each other, ignoring all the other guests. He knew Oliver was supposed to be smoozing with the other benefactors but he stood holding his glass with two hands staring at his companion. Diggle thought that Oliver almost looked a little apprehensive and that holding both hands on his glass was a nervous tic. Maybe he was imagining it. But he watched as Oliver stood with an easy smile on his face, watching Felicity tell an obviously elaborate story as the hand that wasn't holding her wine was making grand gestures in the air. She only stopped gesticulating long enough to play with her hair. Was she flirting? Diggle knew that Felicity had an obvious little crush on her boss but he thought that she had it under control. Oliver didn't interrupt her and patiently smiled at her until they were interrupted by another gentleman in a tux.

"Ms. Smoak this is Brian Linehan. He's a very generous donor to this charity. His brother was a co-founder. Brian, this is my executive consultant Felicity Smoak." Oliver had hold back a smirk every time he introduced her title as he chose it on the spot when she questioned changing her work roles. "I'm afraid I'm dragging her along tonight to show support for the company."

Felicity could hear his business voice being used. She wasn't sure which persona of his was further from his true self. Felicity made polite conversation with the older man for a few minutes before Oliver saved her by asking her did she want to see the dance hall upstairs.

The room adjoining the main theatre area had been converted for the night into an elaborate dance floor with a few plush sofas in the darker recesses of the room. People were lounging around and chatting on the couches and a small group were on the dance floor. Felicity spotted Diggle following them into the room and gave him a cheerful wave.

Felicity stood near the edge of the dance floor finishing the last of her second glass of wine when she saw Oliver's expression change. He masked it well but she could detect the small flinch in his jaw muscles as he looked across the floor. Felicity's eyes followed his until she saw that Laurel Lance was talking to the new DA and a few other men across the room. She looked stunning as usual and looked to be deep in serious conversation with the group.

Felicity watched as he turned away from her and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Come on. Let's sit over here," Oliver said walking towards a vacated lounger. His hand cupped her elbow gently. She detected the mood change in the room since Oliver saw his ex. His responses to her had become monosyllabic and his eyes occasionally twitched in Laurel's direction.

After ten minutes like that, Felicity couldn't take it any more. She bounced onto her feet and stood in front of Oliver, her hands on her hip. He looked up at her in surprise. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows raised.

Felicity extended a hand out towards him. "Get up. We're dancing."

"I can't dance Felicity. Thank you though." He wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"Can't dance or won't dance?"

"Em…"

"Too slow." Felicity grabbed his hand and tried tugging him to his feet. He really was too heavy for her to get up on her own. "You promised me fun and you're going to deliver. Now on your feet Queen and follow me."

"I really am bad…"

"I'm a terrible dancer Oliver. You are about to discover how bad I am. But it's fun," Felicity said, giving him another tug. She lowered her voice a little. "I thought we were going to show all these stuffy people how to have fun."

Oliver stood and smiled. "You're right." He followed Felicity onto the dance floor where the group dancing had expanded a little. Upbeat music played and a few couples were enthusiastically twirling around the floor.

As soon as Felicity's feet hit the wood of the dance floor, her sudden burst of confidence was waning slightly. She suddenly didn't quite know where to put her hands. Oliver was obviously thinking something similar but he looked around and tried to mimic some of the moves of people around them. He took her two hands in his and they just moved back and forth to the music. They danced very awkwardly but strangely neither of them cared. They both were enjoying the release and began to relax into the up tempo music.

Laurel had finished talking business with a few colleagues in the DA's office when she saw Oliver being pulled towards the dance floor by Felicity. She knew he didn't like to dance and a grin formed on her lips when she saw the uncomfortable moves he was pulling. His initial stiffness eased after a few minutes as the blonde he was dancing with showed him some ridiculously bad dance moves. She saw him almost doubled over laughing at her when she tried to throw in some contemporary dance moves that didn't fit the music at all. Laurel noticed Oliver's face was relaxed and was laughing more than she had ever seen him laugh. His dance partner didn't care that neither of them were dancing with the rhythm or in sync with each other. She shrugged happily at him when threw back his back in the air laughing at one of her moves.

Laurel approached Dig in the corner of the room. "Mr. Diggle, isn't it?"

"Yes Miss. Lance. That's me. Can I help you?" Dig asked, sounding completely formal.

"Is Ollie seeing the girl he works with? Felicity, isn't it?" Laurel flicked her eyes quickly towards Dig before staring back at the dance floor. Oliver hadn't taken his eyes off the pretty blonde for several dances now.

"I'm sorry Miss. Lance. I can't share details of the personal life of my clients." Dig kept his voice steady, all the while following her eyes to the pair dancing.

"Of course Mr. Diggle. I shouldn't have asked." Laurel was about to walk away when she turned to look at him. "It's just she brings out a nice side in him, you know? I didn't think he had that carefree side any more. But…" she stopped and looked back to them again, "he actually looks genuinely happy." Despite the torrent of emotions swirling in her head, she actually smiled at the thought of Oliver being happy.

"No problem Miss." Diggle said watching Laurel walk to the other side of the room. Dig's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched his two friends. _'I hope you know what you're doing man,' he said to himself._

A 1960s swing song came on next. "I love swing. I took a few classes in college but I wasn't very good at that kind of dancing." Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her. "Okay. Or any kind of dancing." Oliver took her hand in his and put his other on her hip. Felicity tried to restrain the chill that went through her at his touch. "I loved the big swinging dresses but could never get the lifts. And our class was mostly girls so the lifts usually involved us falling on top of each other and our dresses everywhere."

Oliver fixed her with a gaze and a glint crossed his eyes. "I'm liking the sound of this class. Go on."

Felicity pretended to swat his arm. "Very funny. It's a good way to let go, you know?"

"Yeah I think I'm beginning to." Oliver's hand tightened almost unperceptively on her hip. If she had not been so tuned into his touch, she may not have noticed the subtle tightening. Her breath caught slightly in her throat. All of a sudden Oliver let go of her hip and spun her on the dance floor. Felicity gasped and then a throaty laugh escaped her at the full-on spin. She swung back into him more forcefully than expected. Her heart rate accelerated when she realized that he had swung her in and turned her so that her back was now flush with his, their two arms crossed in front of her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she felt his breath on her neck. "This is fun." She thought she felt him move in further before adding, "Thank you."

As if on cue the tempo of the music changed. A slow song started and some couples shuffled into different positions on the dance floor. Oliver realized he hadn't been paying attention to any of the other dancers for over half a dozen songs. His full attention was on the beautiful blonde in his arms, her curls bouncing down onto the delicate skin of her shoulders. He noticed her chest was heaving slightly and wasn't sure if it was just from the exertion alone.

Felicity's voice broke him from his musings as she turned into him. "I won't make you stay for the slow dance. I've put you through enough." Felicity was moving to pull away and head from the floor when she felt the gentle pull on her arm.

"You dragged me up here so it's payback time Smoak." Oliver's steady gaze held her silently for a moment. She could get lost in those dark eyes. She stood motionless for a moment before moving back towards him.

One hand remained in his and the other she placed on his shoulder. She could feel the hardened muscles even through his tux. She mused for a moment how she would love to run her hands over them again. When he had saved her from a landmine in Lian Yu, she had spent a little too much time enjoying caressing the taught muscle under her fingertips.

When they were in a comfortable rhythm, Felicity cleared her throat and looked up through long lashes at Oliver. "I didn't take you for the slow dancer."

"It depends who my dance partner is." The hand Oliver had placed back on her hip seemed to rub the satin material of her dress beneath his fingers. For a minute or so Oliver continued to stare contentedly down at Felicity, their bodies moving to the music. They maintained a modest few inches of distance between each other for the first slow dance but when the lights dipped slightly for the next slow set, Oliver closed the space between them.

Felicity felt herself shiver when their bodies were flush. It didn't escape her notice that Oliver too seemed to react when their frames connected. Oliver released her hand and put his second hand on her hip. Felicity thought for a brief second before putting both arms around his neck. She felt his hands link together around the small of her back.

They both knew it was an intimate posture but they were both caught up in the music and the easy time they were enjoying together. Oliver looked down at Felicity, trying to gauge if he had overstepped the mark. When she smiled lazily back up at him, he knew that he hadn't.

He leaned in slightly towards her, his breath now on her neck. She almost shivered at the pleasure it welled inside her. His lips were so close to her and he was speaking so quietly she didn't know if she heard him right when he said, "Felicity. You really are remarkable."

He pulled back only slightly and looked at her, complex emotions brewing inside him. He saw Felicity's mouth open to answer when he felt a hand on his arm.

To be continued…

**Maybe one more chapter so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everybody who took the time to review.**

Can't dance, won't dance. Chapter 3

"Felicity. You really are remarkable." Oliver looked down at his dance partner. She had come into his life unexpectedly but now she was such an important part of his life, he couldn't imagine it without her. She accepted him for all his good and bad points and travelled across the world to drag his sorry ass back to Starling City. Few people realized that she was actually such a complex person but he knew she was certainly one of the most compassionate people he had ever met.

_When Tommy died, Oliver felt he needed to pay penance for his death. Diggle tried to tell him that he couldn't be responsible for everything that happened but Oliver wasn't in the frame of mind to listen. He thought where better to pay penance but on an island that meant purgatory. When he was there, he almost tried to convince himself that the last year didn't happen and that he was meant to rot on this island forever. He remembered Laurel once saying that she wished he had rotted for more than five years for the death of her sister. Maybe she was right._

_Felicity had tormented Diggle to bring Oliver back. When she located him on Lian Yu, her heart broke. She knew why he had gone back. She remembered hearing over the comm after Tommy died that Oliver wished it could have been him that died. She knew he felt this was the only life he deserved. It wasn't easy to convince Dig to bring her along but his resolve broke at her constant pestering. She made a good point that if something went wrong, nobody would ever know what happened to him. She told him Carly would think he just disappeared one day and that bringing her along would be prudent._

_The parachute jump was bile inducing and Felicity was delighted when her feet touched land. As Diggle and Felicity trekked through the island, Felicity couldn't help but wonder how Oliver survived here for so long. When she stepped on a landmine, she had a clichéd life flashing in front of her eyes moment but it gave her a certain clarity. Even if she were to die today because of this landmine, she would not change a thing. She had done her best to help the people of her city and that was a worthwhile pursuit. _

_Her heart jumped in her chest when she heard his voice again from the trees. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she missed him but she really did. He directed Diggle to move back and she knew what he was planning. Oliver swung down and grabbed her, pulling her from the landmine's danger zone. Felicity's head rang from the explosion but she wasn't too dazed to enjoy the feel of a topless Oliver pressed up against her. Her hand nervously kneaded the flesh on the back of his neck, as if she was trying to make sure he was real. "You're all sweaty." Wow is that the only thing her brain could come up with? She could kick herself. _

_"You shouldn't have come," Oliver looked over to Diggle, rubbing debris from his clothes. Oliver put a hand out to help Felicity up but she ignored it and jumped up to face him. Even a foot smaller than him, she stood steadily toe to toe with him, anger painted across her face._

_In other circumstances Oliver felt he could have laughed at the cute look of defiance across her face. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were narrowed behind her glasses. Before he knew what was happening, her hand slapped across his face. Oliver didn't know if it stung so much because he wasn't expecting it or if Diggle had been working on her upper arm strength. Either way he instinctively put his hand to his jaw to rub it while he watched her hop on the spot a little shaking her hand. "Wow your jaw is hard?"_

_Oliver was going to react when she threw both her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Sorry. I needed to get that out of my system. I'm just so glad you're ok." A smile tugged at his lips as this woman who came to this godforsaken island to get him. How could he really say no?_

Oliver watched Felicity's face with something he couldn't read in her eyes as she was about to respond to his remark. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. A surge of frustration came over him. He looked around to see the older gentleman they been talking to earlier standing there.

"I wonder would your lady friend do me the honor of this dance?" He seemed like a genuine, kindly old man but Oliver couldn't help but feel like he wanted to scream at him to go away. He was enjoying the feel of Felicity in his arms. He didn't have a clear handle on his emotions but he knew something was changing within in.

Oliver managed to hide the fury in him. He looked between a disappointed looking Felicity and the older man and answered, "Em. Sure. No problem." Oliver reluctantly let go of her, his hands feeling bereft without her in them. "If you don't mind?" This question was aimed at Felicity.

Felicity really couldn't come up with any excuse why this man couldn't cut in so she just shook her head. "Of course not," she lied.

Oliver reluctantly walked away from the dance floor. He swears he could feel her eyes on him as he went. He walked over to Diggle. "I'm just going for a minute of air. Can you interrupt them soon with a work call or something?"

Diggle eyed him curiously. He had watched his two friends on the dance floor and didn't quite know how he felt. He did think the pair danced around some emotions they had for each other. It was obvious that Felicity had an attraction to Oliver but recently he was seeing something in Oliver that lead him to believe there might be some reciprocation. However the three of them were a team and a relationship would really complicate things. "Sure. I'll give it a dance or two and make an excuse. Save her from dancing with the old man all night."

Diggle watched as Oliver walked to the doors that lead out to the balcony. It was a cool night and not many people were going out on this balcony when another one at the other side of the room had a heater on it.

Oliver found himself alone out there. He walked over to the railing and leaned out, looking out over a park. He could see his breath tonight, a sure sign winter was coming in on them. When he heard the quiet creak of the door opening behind him, he spun in anticipation hoping it was Felicity. Closing the door behind herself was Laurel. She turned to look at him.

"Hey Ollie." She gave him a tight smile.

"Hey Laurel. Good to see you." Oliver was using his best fake voice right then.

Laurel walked over to look out over the ledge of the balcony until the two of them stood side by side in the crisp night air. "So that girl who works with you…"

Oliver didn't let her finish the question. "Felicity? Yeah I dragged the poor girl here tonight. You know it being a Queen Consolidated sponsored event."

"So you two aren't dating then?" Laurel asked.

Oliver didn't know why it stung him so much to answer but he added. "No. We're not." A knot in his stomach was telling him that maybe he would have liked if he could answer that question differently.

"You know I want to see you happy Ollie." Laurel hugged her arms around herself, trying to protect against the cold.

Oliver turned his head to look at her. "Thank you Laurel."

"It's just… Well I have rarely seen you looking so carefree as I did when you were on the dance floor earlier. She brings out a nice side in you." Laurel met his eyes.

Oliver didn't know quite how to respond. She was right. Felicity was this fantastic and, dare he admit, sexy woman who knew him totally and brought light into his life. What was so wrong with admitting that? He knew that he needed to be sure though before he messed things up for their team.

"Well I'm just looking at this from an outside perspective but sometimes you can't see it yourself so… Just be happy Ollie." Laurel put her hand lightly on top of his.

A voice behind them startled Oliver from his thoughts. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you guys to it." Oliver flinched as he thought he saw hurt in Felicity's eyes as she turned to head back into the ballroom. They hadn't heard her come out. Oliver knew what the situation must look like with Laurel's hand on his.

Thankfully it was Laurel that spoke as he didn't trust his own voice right now. "No you're not interrupting. I was just saying goodbye to Ollie. I'm about to head home. You stay. Please." Laurel walked towards the door that Felicity held open and when she was close to Felicity she looked at her and smiled. "Nice to meet you again."

Laurel left the balcony, closing the door behind her. Oliver shifted from one foot to the other on one side of the balcony while Felicity stood in the dim light near the door. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Felicity looked intently down at her shoes. "Diggle saved me. I don't think I could survive getting me toes stood on any longer."

A smile crept across Oliver's face. For somebody who is usually so confident and brave, he felt apprehensive right now. He had to know if there was something really between them. When he spoke, his voice was low. "Will you stand over here?" Oliver was pointing to a spot a few feet in front of him. She couldn't see the look on his face as he was more in the shadows that she was.

Felicity's brows furrowed as she walked to where he pointed. "Right here?" she said, pointing to the ground beneath her.

"Yup there is good." Oliver's voice was flat, as if he was trying to hide something.

"Why this exact spot Oliver?" Felicity asked bemused. "Have you a hidden camera and this is actually where a trap door is and you're going to put a video up on youtube of me falling through and it'll be a fantastic prank," she joked. "Or is this Arrow related business?" she whispered, "and you're going to rappel me down another building because that wouldn't be ideal in this outfit but I suppose is there ever an ideal outfit for that kind of thing." She stopped talking when Oliver took a step closer to her so that he was standing only inches from her.

Felicity's breathing deepened at their closeness. Slowly as if mulling over what he wanted to do, Oliver lightly put one hand on her upper arm. Her skin was cool beneath his fingers. Even in the cold air, Felicity began to feel heated. She watched Oliver's breath in the air in front of them moving a fast as hers. It took an amount of bravery to look up at him. When she did, he was staring down at her with a dark look in his eyes. Was that lust she was seeing in his eyes? Surely not! Felicity thought that he never seemed to display any romantic feelings for her. But then again Oliver was king of hiding his feelings. She looked up through hooded lids at him.

The hand that he had on her lightly stroked her skin now, sending tingles down every nerve. "I just wanted to check something with you?" Oliver's voice was low and breathy now.

"Yeah?" Felicity's voice was barely audible now as he moved his hand from her arm up her shoulder to her neck and then to her face, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek.

Oliver's eye's flicked quickly between her eyes and her lips. Oliver's lust increased when he saw her bite her lower lip. "Yeah," was all he managed to say before dipping his head downwards. Their foreheads almost touched and their lips were millimeters from each other. Their exhaled breathes mixed between them and Felicity shivered in anticipation. Oliver looked once more to her eyes, almost asking permission before he placed his lips on hers.

He saw Felicity's eyes flick shut and followed suit so that he could fully savor this feeling. Her lips were soft and he could taste the wine from them. They stayed in this chaste kiss for a few seconds before Oliver's second hand joined his first to cup her face in his hands. Their lips parted only briefly as he positioned himself to slant his lips fully against hers. She turned her head slightly to allow him better position as he deepened the kiss, sucking her lower lip between his. He thought he heard a soft whimper escape her. That sound was enough to give him courage to explore her mouth further.

Oliver's hands moved down her face and neck, brushing down her arms until his hands met hers. He squeezed her fingers in his as he changed to sucking her upper lip. He felt her fingers untangle from his to touch his shirt, running her fingers from his stomach right up to his chest. When they reached the top of his collar, she ran her fingers around the skin of his neck to link them behind his head. He took the opportunity of the slight change in position to move his hands to her hips and then worked his way around her back. He pulled her closer into him as his tongue sought access to her mouth. Felicity gasped slightly and allowed him to explore her. His hands were kneading the material of her dress at her low back and she felt on fire.

Felicity's nails lightly scraped the hair on the back of his head, sending jolts of pleasure through Oliver. The pair moved their mouths in sync and both their hands pulled and tugged to get as close to each other as they could. Oliver's hand was moving up her back to the patch of exposed skin where her dressed ended and he took pleasure in rubbing the now goose-pimpled skin under his fingers. The arm that was still around her waist pulled her up and into him. Oliver felt like he wanted every free inch of him to be touching her. If he was uncertain how he felt before, he certainly wasn't now. Desire built rapidly in him. Their lips furiously battled with each other until they suddenly heard the clearing of a throat behind them. The pulled apart slightly, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it's throwing out time and you two might not have noticed but they're turning the lights off and chucking us out." Oliver saw Diggle standing sheepishly in the door but his voice had a hint of amusement. Felicity quickly pulled out of their embrace, as if he hadn't just seen them passionately kissing. She flew over to the edge of the balcony and leaned her arms on the rails. The cold metal of the barrier helped to try to quell the fire inside her right now.

"Thank Diggle. We'll be right in." Oliver's voice was gravelly as he spoke.

Felicity heard the door close behind Diggle. She kept looking intently over the edge of the balcony until she felt a pair of strong arms come around her from behind. They settled on her stomach and she felt his breath on her neck. He was inches for her ear and his breath was warm and intoxicating. "So I was thinking that maybe we could do this again? Maybe Saturday night?"

A smile grew on her face. Was Oliver Queen asking her out on a date? She turned her head enough so that she could look him in the eyes. The moonlight was glinting off his darkened eyes. "I'd like that."

"Me too. Maybe some time we might even have another dance."

"I though you didn't dance?" Felicity asked playfully.

"For you, I'd make an exception." Oliver dropped his head to the crook of her neck and placed a hot kiss over her collar-bone. They would have a lot of things they needed to figure out but for now, Felicity and Oliver were perfectly content to take each day as it came.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't plan on keeping writing this but a few kind reviewers have encouraged me on so here's another chapter.**

Can't dance, won't dance! Chapter 4

Oliver sat behind his desk in his office of Queen Consolidated. It was nearly noon and he can't say he had done any work that morning. He stared blankly at some memos about a QC merger deal. His eyes were reading the words but his mind wasn't taking it in. His mind kept drifting back to the previous night.

When he had asked Felicity to come with him to the benefit, he really did mean it in a platonic sense. Over the course of a few hours, emotions he had kept wrapped up began to leak through. He was usually so capable of keeping his feelings in tow and hide them so deep that they were hidden even from himself. He didn't know if it was the dancing and gowns, Laurel's words or whether it was just time for his feelings to come to the surface. All he knew is that looking at Felicity last night, nothing felt quite so right as kissing her.

_The drive home in the limo was in comfortable silence. Neither of them wanted to say too much as Diggle had the partition down between the front and back seats. Oliver stretched a hand over in the darkness and with his thumb, stroked Felicity's hand. He felt so at ease when he saw her eyes light up, even in the dim light of the car. When they had arrived at her apartment, Dig got out to open Felicity's door before Oliver could beat him to it. _

_Dig whispered to Oliver as he opened the door, "You have three minutes to walk her to the door. Any longer and I will act like her Dad and haul your horny ass back down into this car."_

_"Understood." Oliver knew Dig wasn't mad but he also knew how protective he had become of Felicity and he was sure Dig didn't want her messed around._

_Oliver offered his arm to Felicity to walk her up the stairs to her apartment. When they reached her apartment door, Felicity suddenly became nervous. She fumbled around in her bag, trying to locate her keys. "It's only a tiny bag. They couldn't go too far. It's not like they have anywhere to hide. Ok there's lipstick, a tissue, my phone, some money. Not that I'm sure I would have needed money at that benefit since you probably shelled out thousands on the tickets…" Oliver stopped her rambling by placing a soothing hand on her upper arm. He put gentle pressure on her arm until she turned to face him._

_His heart warmed when she looked up at him with those gentle eyes. He knew the even gentler spirit that resided behind them. Felicity's hand's seemed to have found the keys as she jingled them slightly for effect. "Thank you for making this night so much better than I could have ever imagined Felicity." Oliver leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He drew back only slightly and stroked his thumb across her cheek. He rubbed his nose playfully with hers, which elicited an encouraging smile. He leant in again and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His hand moved behind her neck as one of her hands grasped the lapel of his jacket. He withdrew and saw Felicity looked even hotter than usual, her hair slightly mussed and her lips swollen. "Now if I don't get to the car in 20 seconds, Dig will literally kill me. See you tomorrow."_

_He was rewarded with a broad smile. "Of course."_

_"And please don't come in until lunch. You've had a long day and night. That slave driver of a boss better appreciate you."_

_"I think he does." With one last peck on the lips, Felicity turned and opened her apartment door. Oliver noticed that the smile he had plastered on his face hadn't waned. He watched as this marvelous woman closed the door behind her._

Oliver was roused from his musings by the sound of his office door opening. He looked up to see Felicity entering, a cautious smile on her lips. She wore a business dress and her usual sexy glasses but her hair was down today, curls lapping over her shoulders. He knew that she would probably be thinking all morning about how they should act around each other. "Hey," Oliver offered brightly, rising from his chair. "Glad to see you took me up on the offer of a lie-in."

"Well you did text me three times to tell me not to come in so I figured why not?" Felicity edged slowly towards Oliver's desk. Felicity had been worried that maybe he had made her stay home so he wouldn't have to face her. '_Did he regret kissing me,' she thought. _But seeing the look on his face now, she didn't doubt that the feelings between them were mutual.

"Great. I've been staring at this merger deal thingy all morning and it's so boring. Why did I agree to take charge of the company again?"

Felicity approached his desk and smoothed a wrinkle out of his shirt. "Because your mother asked you to and you're a good son."

Oliver was surprised how affected he was just by her closeness. She turned around to look at the memos sprawled across his desk. Oliver was standing now almost behind her and he wondered if she knew what she was doing to him. She flicked through some of the pages as he caught the scent of her shampoo. Before he could stop himself he was brushing her hair to one side and leaning into the crook of her neck, his nose nuzzling into the delicate skin. Felicity outwardly pretended not to notice but he was so near her carotid artery, he could feel the acceleration of her heart.

"It looks like the progress is going smoothly," she said, somewhat low and breathier than she had intended. She unconsciously moved her head to one side to allow him to continue his ministrations.

"Ahem," he mumbled into her neck. Felicity felt his lips now on her neck, placing delicate kisses along her pulse point. His lips moved to her shoulder, slightly pushing the strap down on one side.

"You know we'll never get any work done with you doing that," Felicity voice betrayed her desire though.

"I don't care if the company falls to wreck and ruin. I'm not stopping." Felicity could feel his mouth form a smile into the skin just behind her ears.

"We shouldn't…" Felicity thoughts were interrupted by a light graze of his teeth against her skin as her head lolled to one side. A soft moan escaped her then, her eyes falling shut to savor the sensation further.

Oliver saw her hands grip the desk in front of them and it inspired thoughts in his head of other things that he could do to her to make her grip the desk like that. His body was reacting, almost beyond his control. He pressed up against her and looped his arms around, one splayed across her abdomen and the other coming to grip over her fisted hand. He continued his mission to taste as much of her skin as he could. Felicity turned her head a half turn so that she could kiss Oliver. When their lips met, both of their eyes shut and they lost themselves in the moment. If the pair were worried that their kiss couldn't live up to their previous night's one, they were definitely mistaken.

Oliver's hand tightened around her waist and he was trying to turn her towards him when all of a sudden, Felicity jolted away from him. She ducked under his arm and ran to the far side of the desk leaving a very frustrated looking Oliver standing on his own.

"What's wrong Felicity?" Damn why did he have to sound so sexy when he said her name.

"We can't do this in here? I have a reputation for sleeping with the boss already, I don't need to add fuel to that fire."

"People will always gossip."

"Well… we'll never get any work done if we do this." Felicity motioned between the two of them.

"Ok after today, I promise no more kissing in this office. But we've already started so there's no reason not to finish it. I've been thinking about kissing you again non-stop since last night."

Felicity's principles were being etched away by his words. "What if your secretary comes in?"

"She's just gone off on a half day."

Felicity walked towards the door and Oliver was afraid he had gone too far and that she was leaving when he saw her lock the door. In two quick paces he was in front of her. His lips descended furiously on hers. He took his time to indulge in her soft lips before his tongue sought entry. A whimper from Felicity was his opening to deepen the kiss as he pressed her body into the door. He felt like every part of his body wanted to be in contact with hers. Felicity's fingers raked through his hair, pulling him towards her fully. Oliver hands on her hips wound around to her back where he put enough pressure that she arched up towards him.

Oliver's mouth moved down her jaw line and then onto her neck. He was deep in concentration in nibbling a sensitive part of her neck when he heard her speak. "But no sex."

He pulled his mouth from her neck to stare quizzically at her. "Ever?"

Felicity's giggled, "No. Not ever." Oliver was satisfied enough with that answer that he moved back to her neck and towards her shoulder. "It's just I don't want you to think I'm the kind of girl that has sex on the first date…"

"I never thought that," he mumbled into her neck, his tongue lapping up the skin over her collar-bone.

"And we really haven't officially went out on a date so I don't want you to think I'm easy."

"You're certainly not that," Oliver joked. She responded with a playful slap to his arm.

"So just maybe see how a date goes and then we can talk about the sex." Felicity was losing her battle with forming coherent sentences.

"I will happily continue to do this all day long. We'll figure out the rest later." Oliver moved his face eye level with Felicity's, taking her face in his hands. "Now can I please continue to kiss you?"

Felicity put her two hands against his chest and pushed him the few feet backwards until he was against the couch. She pushed him down and leant down to straddle his knee. "Now that is sorted, I would very much like to get back to kissing you."

"Tease!" Oliver said, capturing her lips in his. He pulled on her hips so that she was closer still to him. "And don't forget- we have a date tomorrow night."


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the last chapter. I know this is a bit long for a one shot but I couldn't help get carried away with these two. I know it's been a bit fluffy and noticed I get more reviews for more angsty work like 'Hidden' so maybe if I write another one, I'll make it darker. Also with the fantastic season premier last week, we had plenty of lovely real Oliver and Felicity moments- better than any fanfic! From the whispers on the grapevine, we might even get a real Olicity dance this season! Again I really appreciate when people review my stories.**

Can't dance, won't dance: Chapter 5

Felicity sat in her regular chair in front of the computers in their lair below Verdant, examining phone records in front of her. Oliver and Diggle were taking stock of their weapons behind her and she was trying her best to concentrate on the task at hand. It was Friday night and the music from the night-club above blared loudly.

The last twenty-four hours had been a rollercoaster. Oliver had kissed her at the benefit the previous night and her emotions were in upheaval today. She blushed when she thought of the fact that they had spent a large proportion of the afternoon making out on the couch in Oliver's office. They had been interrupted but Felicity's phone alerting her that one of her searches had come up with results.

They had tidied themselves up enough to be presentable to Diggle and the three drove to Verdant. For the last few hours Felicity had been hard at work trying to search for the source of the alert. She had set up protocols that looked for Deadshot's alias'. For hours she searched through phone records, bank records, intelligence records and was now near a break. The two men had been training behind her for much of the evening.

Felicity was trying her best to not look over towards Oliver. She didn't want Diggle to detect the blush in her cheeks when she stared at Oliver's shirtless chest, sweat dripping down it. She knew Dig had already looked over and caught her lustfully biting her lower lip, as Oliver stood drinking a bottle of water in front of her. She was going to have to concentrate. This was important.

"I got it," Felicity shouted to the boys, resisting the urge to fist pump. "I think that Deadshot's next target is Senator Matheson. He is speaking at a fundraiser for his re-election tomorrow night in Coast City." Felicity felt the presence of the two men approach.

"Good work Felicity," Diggle said, clearly delighted to be able to go after his brother's murderer.

"I'd say your best bet is to go to Coast City tomorrow night and try to cut him off before he causes more deaths." Felicity spun around in her chair to see an excited looking Diggle and a slightly less than enthusiastic looking Oliver. He was hiding his glumness well though.

"I'll just run and have a shower and we can figure out the details then." Diggle headed off towards the showers, a clear spring in his step. He had been waiting for a long time for Deadshot to slip up.

Felicity knew that Oliver was also delighted to be able to make it up to Diggle, after Deadshot got away last time but he stood in front of her silently, his eyes flitting across the floor. He approached her chair and knelt down, a tight smile on his lips. He took her hands in his. "Rain-check on the date tomorrow night then?"

Felicity bent over and kissed Oliver. He couldn't help moan as her lips had an intoxicating effect on him. When she pulled back, she spoke. "Of course. There's more important things to do tomorrow and I'm not going anywhere."

"You amaze me sometimes Felicity?"

Felicity looked confused. "Why?"

"You take all the rubbish I throw at you in your stride and never complain. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

Felicity paused before bending forward in her chair to kiss him again. She allowed him to deepen the kiss as he stroked her cheek with his hand until she heard a rather uncomfortable throat clearing behind them.

Diggle stood with a grin on his face, arms folded across him. "Sorry to interrupt but if I didn't make my presence know soon, I'm afraid I would have felt a little voyeuristic."

Oliver stood and avoided Diggle's grinning face. Diggle realized from the beginning that there was always a spark between Felicity and Oliver but didn't know how deep their feelings really were. He didn't want to see Felicity hurt but she was an adult and could make her own decisions.

They spent the next few hours formulating a plan to take down Deadshot. At 2am, Oliver took a call from Thea and she was asking could he help with her with something in the club. Diggle offered to take Felicity home but not before Oliver stole one last sneaky kiss from Felicity.

Saturday was a long day. Felicity had to organize things to a tee. She didn't want anything messed up this time. Diggle deserved to have his revenge and take this murderer down once and for all. The two men headed to Coast City in the afternoon. She knew it would be a long night. She was on the end of the comm at all times. She was a lot more relaxed when Diggle and Oliver were on missions now than she was at the start but she still chewed her finger nails while listening to them over the comm.

At 11pm, she heard the very obvious sounds of a struggle and gunshots. This was followed by alot of nonspecific noises like rustling and scraping. She didn't want to disturb the pair so she didn't speak. It was longest two minutes of silence ever before she couldn't take it any more. "Oliver? Dig?" Felicity's voice was strained and she had to close her eyes to calm her breathing. "Are you guys ok?"

Again she waited for what felt like an eternity until she heard Oliver's voice. She instantly calmed on hearing him. "We're both ok. We got him. We're coming home."

"Oh thank God. The silence nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You should head home Felicity. You must be exhausted," Diggle interjected.

"No way. I'll not be happy until I see you two safe in the flesh." Felicity heard the two men laugh softly over the comms.

Oliver and Diggle returned to the lair to find Felicity sleeping soundly on the couch. Her glasses were discarded and her legs were curled under her skirt. One of Oliver's hoodie's was draped over her. She looked so cozy, snuggled up on the couch. Diggle noticed the way an easy smile appeared on Oliver's face when he looked down at the sleeping form. Diggle was happy that somebody could make him smile like that.

"Why don't I let you wake her up and I'll head away. I'll already have some explaining to do to Carly," Diggle said. Before he left, he stretched his right had towards Oliver. "And thanks man. I really appreciate you helping me take him down."

"You're very welcome Dig," Oliver returned, shaking his hand firmly.

Oliver watched Dig leaving and left Felicity to sleep for a moment while he changed into some jeans and a shirt. He bend down and placed a kiss on Felicity's forehead. It must have stirred her a little and she squirmed on the couch a little, a soft mewling escaping her lips. He couldn't help himself- he needed to touch her. He brushed a stray curl out of her face. As he did, he noticed her eyelids fluttering.

"Hey there beautiful," Oliver greeted her with a contented smile on his face.

He was rewarded with a sleepy grin from Felicity, her voice still croaky from sleep. "Oliver? When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. It's 5am." Oliver continued to stroke her hair. "Will I get you home? You must be exhausted."

Felicity sat up, rubbing her eyes lazily. "I'm actually relatively well rested. I don't get five hours uninterrupted sleep much any more thanks to my double jobbing."

"Well if you're not tired, is it still too late for that date?"

"Do you not want to go home and sleep? You must be shattered too," Felicity leant up to cup Oliver's face in her hands. She still delighted in the fact that she could touch him like this.

"Well I want that date more than I need sleep," Oliver joked. "Come on." Oliver pulled her up from the couch and towards the club.

It was long past closing and Oliver put the lights on around the bar and the dance-floor only. He lead Felicity to the bar and very easily lifted her off the ground and onto a bar-stool. She watched as she disappeared around the other side of the bar and pulled a bottle of wine from underneath. "Can I interest you in a glass of red? It's not quite as expensive as you deserve but I'm afraid it'll have to do."

Felicity eyed the bottle in the dim light. "That's a two hundred dollar bottle of wine."

"Yeah as I said, not quite as good as you deserve." Oliver carefully removed the cork and poured a long glass of it for Felicity. "Now you enjoy this and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Felicity looked confused as she saw him disappear across the club. It was eerie sitting in an empty club but she continued to sip her wine. It was full bodied and exactly what she needed after this week. After a few moments, she noticed the strobe lights come on the dance-floor. The lights were followed by music starting up and Oliver appearing in front of her, his hand help out.

"Can I have this dance?"

"I thought you didn't like dancing?" Felicity teased, hopping off her stool.

"I'd make an exception for somebody as beautiful as you."

"Charmer!" Felicity gasped as she was pulled flush against Oliver. He pointed a remote control towards the DJ box and the song "Wings" by 'Birdy' came on.

_Sunlight comes creeping in_

_Illuminates our skin_

_We watch the day go by_

_Stories of all we did_

_It made me think of you_

"This song reminds me of you. You came into my life and brought light. Since meeting you, I have felt freer than I thought I could ever be again."

Felicity's heart melted when Oliver spoke, his hands on her lower back causing her to shiver. "Thank you Oliver." Felicity leant up to kiss Oliver, a man of so many layers that she hoped she could explore in time. Her hands looped behind his neck and pulled him in towards her. The lighting on the dance-floor made her feel this was almost like a dream but the feel of Oliver beneath her fingers let her know this was far better than a dream. They continued to sway to the music, thankful they had each other.

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

**_The End_**

**_Thank you all again_**


End file.
